harry the dog trainer
by speckletail-226
Summary: what if harry was raised by Marge a nice marge with no dudley to pick on him and hurt him and belittle him? well you got a different kind of harry


2 YEARS OLD

.-.

Marge Dursely tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. Her young bulldog Ripper sat beside her, leash holding him in place. Most people avoided her and the dog because of the dog's loud growling at those that got to close and the irritable expression on Marge's face. The airport was horribly packed and Marge hated crowds.

"Auntie!"

"Dudy-kins." Marge said, irritable expression vanishing to be replaced by a happy smile.

She swept the young (and large) boy off his feet to hug him.

"I want Mum and Dad! But the mean cops said I couldn't see them!" The boy wailed.

Marge cooed to him softly as she hugged him tightly. She looked to the small boy waiting patiently a few feet away. He looked to be about three but Marge knew he was five. He was slender and delicate looking with wild black hair and shining green eyes hiding behind large glasses. He stood next to two suitcases and a small pack. She sniffed at him.

"Come boy." She barked grabbing one of the suitcases and the pack.

She headed for the exit, carrying her precious little nephew in her arms. Ripper followed, waddling beside her grumpily.

Once outside in the parking lot she tucked Dudley into the front seat and belted him up. Then she tossed all the packs in the trunk and let Ripper into the back seat with Potter. She was slightly surprised to find him already seated and belted. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but shut the door and got into the driver's side. She started the car.

"Are we going to see mummy and daddy?" Dudley sniffled.

"I'm sorry Dudy-kins." Marge said as gently as she could. "But mummy and daddy are gone. They died in a car crash. You'll be living with me from now on."

.-.

Marge looked over the papers scattered over the table with frustration. Ever since her brother and his wife and gotten in that car accident she'd known there would be a lot of work for her. She had immediately claimed custody of Dudley when the accident had happened. The social workers had also asked if she would take her sister-in-law's nephew as they were related in a way and she was the boy's only 'family' as far as the social workers could track.

She had agreed hesitantly. Vernon had always complained to her how hard the boy was to look after, how much trouble he made, how much he cost. But she had taken him. And now she was trying to sort all these bills and papers out, trying to arrange her brother and his wife's funeral, how to settle all their money, and how to sell their property. The funeral was the hardest part as she didn't know who the two would have wanted to come. The money had been the easiest. It was all put away in a trust account for Dudley. The house would be put up for sale.

The sound of a cup gently hitting the table top interrupted her thoughts. She looked up surprised to find the Potter boy shyly sliding her a cup of steaming tea and a biscuit. She stared at it a moment.

"Thank you." She muttered turning back to her work.

Potter was an enigma to her. Vernon had told her numerous times that he was mentally unstable, that he was a ruthless ruffian, that he was a horrible brat. But .The day they had first come to her house she had been surprised. When she'd seen the two suitcases and pack she'd obviously assumed one suitcase for each of them and one had brought something extra in the pack. Potter's stuff was in the pack. The two suitcases were Dudley's.

Then Dudley had tried to claim two rooms, one as a play room. He'd tried to claim the one she'd gave to Potter. Dudley had been upset and asked why he couldn't just sleep in the cupboard like he did before. Marge had stared at him in surprise until Potter had said he didn't mind. She'd ignored the incident, firmly telling Dudley that the room he wanted as his second room was now Potter's. Dudley had thrown a tantrum like she couldn't believe. When she'd tried to give him time out he'd screamed more and yelled that he hated her and his mummy and daddy would never be so mean to him. Marge had started to wonder if perhaps the other two Dursely's were at fault, not Potter.

The next morning she had woken to breakfast cooked and set on the table for her and Dudley. Potter returned to his room as they sat down. Marge had been shocked at the cooking skills of a five year old boy and had not paid attention to the fact Potter was not eating with the. She'd thought he perhaps ate while cooking.

When she'd come to watch him cook dinner she realized he didn't even taste test as he cooked. But he still only set two places. She gruffly told him to join them as she sat down at the table. The boy had stared at her until she set an extra plate out and set him on a chair. Dudley had started to scream again, yelling he didn't want the 'Freak' eating with them. She'd been stunned into silence for a brief moment. Then she'd asked why in god's name Dudley had called Potter a Freak. He'd screamed that mummy and daddy always called him freak and boy.

Marge had found herself uncomfortably aware after that, that perhaps Vernon had not been very truthful with her. She'd called social services to ask about what had happened after the accident which had claimed her brother and sister-in-law while only giving Dudley a mild concussion and broken arm and Potter a bad knock to the head and whiplash. She'd been stunned to learn that afterwards they had gotten the children a few things from the house but had been confused not to find any of Potter's things. In fact they had said it was like there had never been a forth person in that house. Until they opened the cupboard. They had found a bed crammed in their along with a few broken toys and a colored picture that said 'Harry's Room'.

Marge had been horribly upset to find her brother -her own flesh and blood- had been abusing a child. She had numbly sat down after that. She had soon learned that her brother and Petunia had also allowed Dudley to get away with everything. The boy, whom she had always seen as spoiled but rightfully so, was a monster. He didn't listen to her at all, threw temper tantrums when he didn't get his way, and thought it was okay to beat up his cousin. She had untrained dogs that were better behaved them him. She loved her nephew, but he was becoming quite unbearable.

She sighed and sipped the delicious tea.

.-.

Marge looked at the letter in shock. It wasn't so much a letter as a cheque. She quickly scrambled to the phone and called a number. A few quick words with a banker later and she flopped onto a chair. She looked down at the cheque still in her hand.

She had expected to get a check with maybe a hundred pounds at most for taking in the Potter boy as a Foster child a month, but this, this cheque said a thousand pounds. The banker had said that it was a monthly allowance laid out by a James Potter, Harry Potter's father, in the case that he and his wife die leaving his son to another's care. It appeared the James Potter was absolutely loaded and wanted his son and only other blood family spoiled as he grew up.

Marge soon found herself boiling with rage. Vernon had said the boy was a burden, costing them money. Vernon had been getting a thousand pounds a month to look after potter and he had forced the boy into a cupboard, gave him hand-me-downs and starved the boy.

Marge straightened and strode to Potter's room. The boy was sitting at his desk, reading the one book he had brought with him. Marge cleared her throat and he turned to her, face calm.

"You've been here three weeks but I haven't laid down the rules."

He slowly closed his book and turned to her.

"First off; you do not have to make any meals unless you want too. Second; you shall eat at least three meals a day. Third; I shall be giving you a list of chores. If you complete these chores each week I shall give you your allowance which will be five pounds."

He looked at her, startled. She continued on.

"I have a cheque sent to me every month with money to take care of you with. Your allowance comes out of this while I take some to pay for your food and clothing. The money I don't use on you will go into a savings account for you. If you do your chores and show me you aren't going to spend all you money on sweets I'll add to your allowance. Forth; I have enrolled both you and Dudley in the elementary school nearby. You start next week as it will be the first week of September. The bus will be here every morning at eight. We'll get the supplies for school and some things tomorrow. Fifth; I expect you to do well in school. You reflect me and Dudley with your marks and they had better be good. If they are not I have no qualms about locking you in your room with your books and homework after school until you understand what you need."

He was staring at her.

"Well?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, sounding like the reply was automatic.

"You may call me Aunt Marge."

"Yes Aunt Marge."

"Good. Now your chores will consist of keeping the kitchen clean, keeping your bedroom clean, and helping feed the dogs in the morning."

He still stared at her before finally nodding.

"I understand Aunt Marge."

"Good. I'm going to go lay out the rules for Dudley now. You may do what you want as long as you don't cause a large ruckus."

"Yes Aunt Marge."

.-.

Marge slid the bowl of food in the kennel door and watched the bulldog inside start at it. She straightened and hauled the bag of food to the next kennel door.

She owned a large chunk of property. Ten acres to be correct, right alongside a small wooded area. The whole place was fenced in average chain link and high enough a good dog couldn't jump it. The house sat an acre inside the property with a long winding driveway to a pull-open gate. Behind the house was a large area for kennels. Every kennel had some sort of shelter in it and enough room for up to five dogs. There was also a large fenced run for the dogs. Another area was fenced for training. A ways away from the house was also a large barn like building filled with kennels and the like for puppies and pregnant dogs in the winter.

Marge loved dogs. She bred them for a living. She bred very expensive dogs for a living. She was the top dog breeder in London, and one of the top in all of England. She also ran a business to look after dogs for those who went away for a few days and such. At the moment she had twenty eight dogs in the place; fourteen of which were puppies.

She looked over to check on her two 'nephews' (one only distantly by marriage). She frowned as she didn't see Dudley over by the dogs she'd assigned him to feed; the puppies. She glanced to Potter. She blinked as she saw all the dogs she'd asked him to feed eating happily. He'd finished quickly. Then she caught some movement. Her eyes flew wide. Potter had moved on down the line, still feeding. But he'd started to try and feed Bell, her large rottweiler. He was of pure breed, but he was very temperamental and vicious. The only reason she had kept him was because he was good enough just around her and she didn't have the heart to put him down. He'd tried to attack everyone who came near his cage, scaring more then a few.

"Potter! Get away from there!" She yelled at him, dropping the food to start running.

The dog was as tall at the boy and could easily rip his throat out. The kennel door was already open and Potter was already a step inside. Marge was now all ready to have to call the ambulance and pull a bleeding boy from the cage. To her shock Bell growled at the boy before sniffing and silencing. The rottweiler walked up to the boy and sniffed him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't move Potter!" Marge yelled at the boy as she got closer.

He looked up at her confused, and moved anyways. He pet the large dog gently and to her stunned amazement Bell butted against the boy's hand and whimpered happily as Potter scratched his ear. Marge's frantic run slowed to a walk, then a stop as she stared. Potter whispered to the dog with a soft smile and it wagged its short tail and licked his hand. Finally Marge got over the shock enough to hurry over and pull Potter from the kennel.

"Don't ever open this kennel again. He could kill you." She hissed, more out of fear.

He looked up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"But he was hungry like the other dogs." The boy whispered.

"Yes, but only I feed him. Okay?" She asked sternly.

"Okay." The boy said softly. "Can I still pet him when you feed him?"

She bit her lip but slowly nodded seeing how Bell hadn't hurt him.

"But only with me."

He nodded.

"Now." Marge said, sighing. "Where is Dudley?"

Potter looked down.

"He went to watch TV. He told me to feed his dogs for him."

Marge was both annoyed with Dudley abandoning his job and for calling the dogs 'his'.

"Well. I'll have a talk with him." Marge growled. "Could you please finish up the feeding? It's not fair to make the other dogs wait because of Dudley."

Potter nodded and Marge headed for the house.

.-.

Marge finished off her eggs and wiped her mouth with the corner of a napkin.

"The bus will be he here in five minutes boys." She said calmly.

Dudley started to whine about how he didn't want to go to school as he ate another piece of toast. Potter just calmly finished off his own breakfast and started gathering the plates.

"Thank you." Marge nodded as her own plate was taken.

She watched the boy put the plates in the sink. The boy was still making breakfast every morning. And when Marge ever did paperwork there was always a cup of tea and a snack for her. The boy was a good cook she admitted, and after getting a soft 'I like to cook' out of the boy, she let him cook. Her own cooking was atrocious. She'd always had frozen dinners, take out, or pasta before. She admitted that had contributed to her weight.

The boy could cook though and she had started to even pick a few things up from watching him. She stood and headed for the fridge, pulling out two lunches. She could make those at least. A few snacks, a juice box, and a sandwich were easy to stuff into a paper bag. She move to the entrance hall where Potter had pulled on his new jacket, shoes, and pack (his old ones had been atrocious and when shopping they'd bought him all new things). Dudley was pouting with his own things on. She handed them each their lunch. Potter thanked her with a slight flush.

"You both eat it all." She said sternly. "Potter you could use the weight."

Dudley started to whine about how there weren't enough sweets in the bag, only health snacks and once small sweet each. She just shooed them out the hall, the yellow school bus already visible coming down the road.

.-.

Marge looked up as the door opened. Ripper, still quite young, startled at the door and let out a bark before she shushed him. Dudley walked in looking slightly better then this morning. He threw his coat, shoes, and pack in a pile and took off for the living room TV. Potter followed behind him, head down. She watched with a frown as he hung his things up and put his shoes on the rack. Then he did the same with Dudley's. He walked into the kitchen head still down and slid her a piece of paper.

She frowned and picked it up. It was a note. From his teacher. It said he'd gotten in a fight with Dudley and stole Dudley's chocolate bar. She stared at it in surprise. She highly doubted he'd stolen Dudley's chocolate bar. And he couldn't push Dudley around if he tried. He was still looking at the floor. She told him to look at her. She gasped when he did so. He had a large black eye. She quickly grabbed a bag of ice and told him to hold it to the injury. Then she headed for the living room.

"Dudley." She said calmly.

The boy ignored her, laughing at the telly.

"Dudley." She said again stepping in front of the telly.

He frowned up at her and pouted.

"What?"

"Did you hit Po-Harry?"

"Yeah. So? He wouldn't give me his chocolate."

She frowned.

"That's because it was his."

"But I wanted it." Dudley whined. "And mommy told me freaks don't get candy."

Marge tensed up. She could see Potter in the kitchen slump slightly, looking down again.

"You mommy isn't here Dudley. You have to listen to my rules now. You don't ever call anyone a freak. And if you hit Harry again I will ground you. You do not hit people. And you do not lie to teachers. Now, I want you to go to your room and think about what you've done."

"No." Dudley pouted.

"Go now."

"No."

"I will start counting to three."

"One .two three."

Dudley just crossed his arms and pouted harder.

"No allowance this week." Marge said stonily.

"What? But the freak deserved it."

Soon Dudley was screaming at her and she was steaming. It resulted in a spanking, a long time-out, and no allowance for a month for Dudley.

.-.

Marge sighed as she walked into the large department store. She enjoyed shopping when it was for pleasure, but not when it was for necessities. She glanced at Potter who was happily pushing a cart beside her. The boy, after a month and a half of living with her, was getting more relaxed and opening up a bit more. Dudley was slowly learning, but so slowly it didn't seem like much. The boy was a hellion. She'd left him with a babysitter today as the last time she'd taken him grocery shopping he'd tried to get a bunch of sugary items and toys. When she'd said no he'd started to scream in the middle of the store.

She shook her head in disappointment at her nephew and glanced to her other nephew. He was already looking at the long list in his hand.

"Ready?" she asked calmly.

He nodded.

"Good. You start on the bread items and I'll head for the soap section."

He nodded happily and took the smaller kid sized cart they had for convenience and headed off. She had been wary of letting him off on his own the first time but he'd quickly proved he knew how to shop, and how to shop well.

.-.

Harry came into the house bleeding heavily from his arm and leg while holding his stomach with the arm that wasn't bleeding. His head was down so Marge didn't see the black eye or split lip. Marge stood up from the kitchen table. She went to pick him up but he flinched away from her. She nelt down and looked at his face and saw the black eye and split lip. She picked him up even though he flinched away again she got him in her arms called the babysitter and asked her to take care of Dudley. She put harry in her car and drove him to the hospital. When she got there she called for a doctor and told her what happened after the doctor took harry away. The doctor came back in and told Marge what the damage was there were two broken ribs, a black eye a split lip, a deep cut on the arm and leg that could only come from a knife, two bones broken in his leg.

.-.  
after the hospital vist Marge put Dudley into the foster care saying he was to violent for her other charge. He threw up a tantrum when he learned that he was going away but it was for the best.

.-.  
9 YEARS OLD Harry's P.O.V.

It was my birthday I wasn't expecting anything for it. When he got down to the kitchen he started to cook breakfast. Aunt Marge came in caring a box with holes in it the box was a deep green color with a red bow.

" Here Harry happy birthday," Aunt Marge said handing me the box. I set it down and opened it out came a border collie it was the same color that a regular collie was it was actually a magical dog. It lifted its black and white head and sniffed me. Then it bit me then licked up the blood. I had a very special dog I knew that.

.-.

10 YEARS OLD

Wind is what I named the collie. I trained him everyday. So far he knows sit, lay, rollover, come, stay, and attack. He only attacks when I say though he will growl and make you thank that he will attack without command.

.-.

11 YEARS OLD

"Harry there is mail for you," Aunt Marge said giving me my mail.

I opened it then read it . I wanted to laugh I really wanted to. I knew about magic after I healed so fast while I was in the hospital. I gave my aunt for her to read when I finished.

"You can go you know I won't stop you," she said looking at me seriously.

"But I don't want to go what about Wind?" I asked I would never leave Wind behind.

.-.

Harry was waiting for the one that would take him to the wizard store, well him and Wind.

There was a knock on the door he went to answer it and found a very dark person on the doorstep.

"Hello I am professor Snape I am the potions professor at Hogwarts I am here to take a Harry Potter to daigon alley," he said to me

"I'm Harry Potter just let me get my dog and tell my aunt that you are her you can wait in the living room," I said going out the back door calling for Wind and Aunt Marge. I found Aunt Marge with Bell the rottweiler. I walked up to her and told her that Snape was here to take me to the store. 

She told me to be carefull and to always keep Wind with me.

.-.

That's it so far give me time and the second one will be up in no time


End file.
